


Migraine on Tour

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets a particularly bad migraine on tour.
Kudos: 3





	Migraine on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set in the Nothing Personal era!

“You guys are so going to lose!” Jack exclaimed as he started a racing game with Rian and Zack on the tour bus.   
“Yeah right, you know I’m so much better at this game than you!” Rian said back, before running into something on the side of the track.   
“I don’t know, you’re off to a pretty shitty start!” Jack shot back as he passed Rian.  
“You guys both suck at this game, we all know that I’m going to win!” Zack said back. The three of them continued to play their game, making quite a bit of noise every time something happened in the game.   
Back in his bunk, Alex did everything he could think of to drown out the insane noises that his friends were making in the front lounge. Alex had woken up an hour ago with the worst migraine that he’d had in a very long time. He got them fairly often, but this one was much worse than normal.   
Alex knew that he should get up and take a painkiller and hope that it works, but he hadn’t been able to make himself get up. They had a show later, and Alex wanted to spend the day in his bunk and have some peace and quiet, but he was starting to realize that his friends weren’t going to let that happen.   
After taking a deep breath, Alex slowly got out of his bunk, and stood in the narrow hallway, balancing himself on the side of his bunk. Since he’d had this migraine for such a long time now, it was starting to make him feel nauseous. He hoped that he wouldn’t end up getting sick, but he knew that it was certainly a possibility, since he felt so awful.   
As Alex slowly made his way out to the front lounge, Jack ended up winning the game they were playing, and celebrated by yelling about it, to Alex’s annoyance.  
“I knew I’d win! I’m the best at this game, and you guys suck!” Jack yelled as Rian and Zack rolled their eyes.  
“Jack, not so loud, dude,” Alex said, wincing as he walked into the lounge with a hand on his forehead.  
“Shit, are you okay, Alex?” Rian asked, seeing how miserable Alex looked.  
“Not really, I have the worst migraine I’ve had in years,” Alex replied, sitting on the end of the couch.  
“I’m sorry, man, I wouldn’t have proclaimed my victory so loudly if I knew you weren’t feeling well,” Jack said, taking a seat next to Alex.  
“To be fair, all of you were being obnoxiously loud,” Alex mumbled, putting his head into his hand.   
“Have you taken any painkiller for it?” Zack asked.  
“No, I didn’t want to get up and get it. The only reason I did get up, is because I was hoping that you guys would shut the fuck up once I got out here,” Alex replied.  
“We’ll definitely tone it down some. I’ll grab you a painkiller, dude,” Jack said, walking over to the kitchenette. He grabbed a painkiller, water bottle, and banana, then walked everything back over to Alex.   
“Here, take this, then eat the banana, since you’re supposed to have food with this medicine,” Jack instructed, giving everything to Alex.  
“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Alex said as he took the medicine, then started to eat the banana. After just a few bites, he grimaced.  
“What’s wrong, is the banana bad or something?” Rian asked, noticing the uncomfortable look on Alex’s face.  
“No, my migraine is so bad, that I feel nauseous,” Alex replied, still trying to finish the banana.   
“Well, don’t force yourself to eat, dude,” Zack cautioned.  
“I’ll be fine,” Alex decided. After a few more minutes, he’d finally finished the banana, and Jack threw away the peel for his friend.   
“You should stay out here so we can help you if you need it,” Jack suggested.  
“Only if you guys can promise to keep it down,” Alex mumbled in reply.  
“We will, just relax and get comfortable. Here, I’ll help you,” Jack said. He helped Alex lay down on the couch, then grabbed the pillow and blanket from Alex’s bunk, and helped him get it set up. Zack, Jack, and Rian all sat at the kitchen table to give Alex some space and started to quietly work on separate things.  
Eventually, the combination of the bus moving, his migraine, and the food he’d just eaten made Alex’s stomach start to feel even worse, so he slowly sat up and held his stomach, as a pained look appeared on his face.  
“Hey, are you okay, Alex?” Rian asked, sounding concerned.   
“No, I feel really sick,” Alex replied in a small voice.  
“Oh shit, do you think you’re going to-“ Jack was cut off by Alex bolting up, and quickly running into the bus bathroom. Seconds after the door slammed shut, the band started to hear Alex get sick.  
“This isn’t good,” Zack stated.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t had such a bad migraine in a long time,” Jack replied in a worried voice.  
“Well, it looks like we’ve all got quite the day in front of us,” Rian mumbled as they continued to hear Alex, and feel sorry for him.  
\------------  
“How’re you feeling, Alex?” Jack quietly asked as he walked into the green room of the venue they were set to play.   
Quite a few hours had passed, it was now almost nine at night, and the band was due onstage to start their set in ten minutes. Once the bus had arrived at the venue earlier that afternoon, Alex went straight to the green room, and spent the whole day there, skipping soundcheck and meet and greet, hoping that resting up would help him to feel better for the show.   
Jack had gotten him some soup earlier in the day so Alex could eat something light with his medicine but had since gone to hang out with Zack and Rian.  
“Still really bad, my head is killing me, this migraine has gotten so much worse throughout the day,” Alex replied, still laying on the couch with his eyes shut.  
“That’s not good, are you going to be okay to perform?” Jack continued, walking over to where Alex was.  
“Jack, we go on in ten minutes, I don’t really have much of a choice but to get through it somehow, do I?” Alex said back, sounding a bit stressed.  
“We could still cut the set some, if you want,” Jack offered.  
“No, I want to get through the whole thing. Being onstage is going to make me feel worse, it doesn’t matter if we’re out there for ten songs or the whole seventeen songs,” Alex explained. Alex wrapped his arm around his stomach as an uncomfortable look appeared on his face.  
“Woah, are you about to be sick?” Jack asked in a concerned voice.  
“No, I’m fine, I just can’t get my stomach to settle. All I’ve eaten today was that soup you brought me a couple hours ago, so I’m okay. I guess we should get over to the stage,” Alex stated. With that, Jack helped Alex to his feet, then the two of them made their way to the stage, where Rian and Zack were already waiting.  
“How’re you doing, Alex?” Zack asked as Jack and Alex grabbed their guitars.  
“Not great, but I’ll be okay,” Alex replied, giving a small smile as a thank you. Just a few minutes later, they got their cue to take the stage, so they walked on, and started into their first song.   
For the first half of the set, Alex was doing fine, his head still hurt quite a bit, and his stomach was upset, but it was all tolerable. Once they got to their tenth song of the night, Damned If I Do Ya, Alex felt the pain start to increase, and he started to fee a bit dizzy.   
As he sang through the first verse and chorus, Alex’s stomach started to do flips, which he tried his hardest to ignore. Right as he was about to start into the second chorus, Alex realized that he was going to be sick, so he ran offstage, and handed his guitar to a tech before going to the closest bathroom.   
Back onstage, Rian, Zack and Jack stopped playing, and all went over to Rian’s drumkit as the fans started to get confused as to what was going on.   
“This isn’t good,” Rian stated.  
“I think we have to end the set, there’s no way he’s coming back out here. I watched him run offstage, and he looked pretty bad,” Jack stated.  
“I think you’re right, Jack. Should we just play Dear Maria and get the fans to sing it, then call it a night?” Zack suggested.  
“I think that’s the best we can do. I guess we should go tell the crowd what’s going on,” Jack said, sounding bummed out.   
Jack and Zack went back to their places, and Jack quickly explained the situation, then the band started to play Dear Maria. While it was cool to play for the crowd, the three of them all felt really bad for Alex. They knew his migraines could be bad, but this time was so much worse than usual.   
Once they finished the song, they thanked the crowd and apologized one more time before walking offstage.  
“He went to the bus,” Jack’s guitar tech stated as they all got rid of their instruments.   
“Why don’t you go check on him alone for now? He likes to be around you the most when he’s not feeling great, and all three of us being around him at once might be too much for him right now,” Rian suggested to Jack.  
“Sounds good to me, I’ll see you guys later,” Jack replied, before walking out of the venue, and over to their bus. Alex wasn’t in the front lounge, so Jack made his way to the back of the bus, knowing that Alex liked to be back there when he wasn’t feeling well.   
Sure enough, Jack found Alex on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, and a pained look on his face. Jack quietly walked over to the couch and sat next to his friend.  
“Is the show really over already? I didn’t think I’d been back here that long,” Alex asked, surprised to see Jack.  
“Yeah, after you ran off, we played Dear Maria, then called it a night. It’s kind of hard to put on a half decent show without our singer,” Jack joked.  
“I guess that’s true, sorry about leaving you guys to figure it out alone, by the way,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Don’t apologize, it’s okay, man. What happened out there, man?” Jack asked.  
“I started to feel worse. The noise and the lights made my head hurt even more, which made me feel really nauseous. I got sick backstage, then decided to just come here. My stomach is finally starting to settle, but my head is still hurting quite a bit,” Alex explained.  
“Shit, I’m sorry to hear that, man. I hope your migraine is totally gone by tomorrow, the days we have shows aren’t as much fun for me when you’re under the weather,” Jack stated, causing a small smile to form on Alex’s face.  
“I appreciate that thought, but I bet that you still had a good time with Rian and Zack today,” Alex said back.  
“I did, but it’s always more fun when it’s the four of us. Also, I think I like spending time on the road with you the most, because this band was initially our crazy dream, remember? Back in middle school, the two of us would listen to blink at my house and say that we would do what they did one day. I guess it all just feels more special with you,” Jack explained.  
“That’s true, this band did start out as our insane daydream, didn’t it? We’ve come a long way, dude,” Alex pointed out.  
“We really have, but we need you if we want to function as a band and get even further, so I think it’s time for you to get some rest. Do you want me to put on a movie or something?” Jack offered.  
“Nah, I don’t think I can handle looking at a screen, and I can’t deal with a lot of noise right now. I’ll probably just try to sleep, you can hang out with the guys, if you want,” Alex replied.  
“I’m going to stay here with you, you might need something. Plus, you and I both know that you like to cuddle when you’re feeling sick,” Jack said, making both of them laugh some.  
“You’ve got me there, man. well, if you’re really up for having an insanely boring night, I’d appreciate it if you did stay here with me,” Alex replied.  
“Let’s get comfy!” Jack exclaimed with a smile. They both laid down on the couch, and Jack let Alex cling onto him, so he could be extra comfortable.  
“This is really nice, thank you, Jack,” Alex said, shutting his eyes.  
“I’m happy to help, and always will be. Now, get some rest, and I’ll be here if you need anything,” Jack replied.   
Jack stared up at the ceiling as Alex drifted off, his light snores eventually filling the room. While Jack hated to see his best friend so miserable, he was happy he could do something that helped him to feel the least bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! Over the past few days, I've been editing/reworking some of my old fics, because I've been reading through them, and want to improve them! You all totally don't have to reread them, but if you all get super bored, I've already fixed up about ten, and they're up now! As always, feel free to leave requests in the comments, I love adding new ideas to my list of fics to write! I'm working on a few currently, but will always take more! I hope you all liked this fic, and I'll have another new one up for you guys on Tuesday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
